Depression
by fanfictiongal412
Summary: When a guy kisses Isabella in front of Phineas, Phineas breaks up with Isabella. Isabella becomes depressed. But, what if she ends up in her death bed because of it? Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1

~Isabella's POV~

I walked into my art class, with dried tears on my face. I couldn't help, but play the flashback in my head over and over again.

~flashback~

Isabella walked down the hall. A new guy, seen her," Hey you!" Isabella turned around," Yes?" "Can you show me around?" Isabella smirked. She knew what he was up to," Nope, sorry." She continued walking but he ran after her and took her arm," Well maybe you can after this." He kisses her. She doesn't kisses back and hits his chest to tell him to get off. Phineas sees them," What the hell is going on?" Isabella pulls away and slaps the new guy," Phineas it's not what you-" "You know what Isabella, forget it! Don't talk to me ever again!" He walks away.

~flashback ends~

~Isabella's POV~

I finally paid attention. To what my teacher was saying but it was too late because the bell rung. I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the room. It was about time for lunch but I didn't go straight to the lunch room. I headed inside the bathroom and got out my razor that I usually keep in case I have to shave. I raised up my wrist and started to cut myself. I then put my razor away and put my sweater on so nobody could see them.

I decided to eat in the school's garden. Which is the place, where I eat to get my mind off things. I liked the quiet. It calmed me.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Ferb said concerned. "Why would you care? Aren't you supposed to be supporting your brother?" Isabella wasn't facing Ferb, so he didn't see her cry. "Isabella, your still my friend. No matter what." "Good to here Ferb but I'm busy planning the murder of the mystery guy right now..." Isabella was playing but really did want to hurt the mystery new guy. Ferb laughed," You didn't want to kiss him did you?" "You think? And why are laughing?" "Because, after all these years, Phineas doesn't believe you." " Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore... He doesn't love me anymore." She put her hands up in defense revealing her cuts. Ferb grabbed her wrist," What's this?" Isabella rolled her sleeves down," N-Nothing, look I have to go so..." She left with tears in her eyes. She decided to skip school for the rest of the day and went to the beach.

In history, Gretchen looked around seeing an empty seat where Isabella was supposed to be," Ferb?" Ferb looked at her," Where is isabella?" He shrugged his shoulders. He was wondering the same thing.

After school, The gang was hanging in the Phineas and Ferb's front yard. There was an awkward silence between everyone, because of Phineas. Isabella was walking home. Isabella was looking for her key and couldn't find it. Phineas realized that he had her key but didn't wanna say anything. Isabella tried knocking on the door, but no one answered. Isabella sighed, and called her mom. " Hello?" "Mom, I lost my key." "Try under the mat." Isabella looked under the mat and there was no key," There's no key." "Uh try the plant?" Isabella reached in the plant. "No key." "Well the back door should be open." "Okay mom." Isabella hung up and walked into her backyard. "You had her key didn't you?" Ferb said disappointed. "Yea..."

Isabella opened her back door and sighed. She knew Phineas had her key but she didn't wanna go over. Isabella sat in her room and listened to the voice within - by Christina Aguilara.

Phineas and Ferb sat in their backyard later on that day. Phineas turned to Ferb," Hey, Ferb! Have you talk to...her?" Ferb looked at him, and nodded to him sadly. "What did she say?" Ferb looked down, " Before I say anything else, did you let her at least explain?" "No..." " I would think you knew her better than cheating on her." Ferb shook his head then went inside.

The next day, Isabella wore a bunch of bracelets on her arms. She sat on a bench in the hallway and was doing her homework. Gretchen and Adyson sat down next to her," Didn't do your homework?" Adyson teased. " Yea. When I got home I didn't have my key so I had to go through the back. Next, I had to clean up because pinky peed and pooped all around the house. Then, my mom was late, so I had to cook dinner. After that, I didn't get any sleep at all last night because I was thinking about...him!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey? Where did you get all those bracelets?" Gretchen said lifting up her arm. "Uh I found them and thought it would be fun to where them..." Isabella said putting her arm down and closing her book and putting it away. "So um, I have to get to clas in five minutes in five minutes so uh... Bye!" Isabella ran off in the direction of chemistry class.

Isabella ran past Phineas, but she didn't notice...but he did. Phineas looked over at Ferb. Ferb shook his head and headed to class. Isabella was like Ferb's sister. She meant the world to him. Phineas didn't want to let her explain because, 1) He didn't wanna face her, and 2) He saw it with his own eyes. His girlfriend cheating on him.

Phineas's POV

Why do I keep thinking about her! She's gone! I'm supposed to be hating her! Maybe I just need another girlfriend...but no one can replace Izzy. I walked into chemistry class and Isabella was writing in her book. Did I mention we're lab partners? I sat down and she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I tried to peek in her book but she moved over and covered it. Guess she did notice I was there. The teacher started talking and Isabella sat up. "Okay do you all have your projects?" Oh no! I forgot to finish my project with Isabella! I soon as I was about to raise my hand, Isabella brought out three papers that were typed up. It had Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn-Fletcher on it. Did Isabella really finish the paper and put my name on it? The teacher came by and took the paper. She looked at the paper and then looked at us," Good job you too!" She walked back down to her desk."Um, thanks for putting my name on the paper..." Isabella didn't even look at me. She just continued what looked like drawing in her book.

~Nobody's POV~

~At lunch~

Isabella was in the bathroom cutting again when she accidentally dropped her razor. She heard someone coming and ran inside a stall and hid.

Ginger walked in and seen Isabella's razor. What Isabella forgot was that on the razor it said, property of Isabella. Isabella panicked. Ginger eyes had widened,"Isabella? Are you here?" Isabella hesitated then opened the stall door. "Isabella? Why do you have your razor here?" "I uh, was shaving..." "Isabella... Don't lie to me..."

"Fine...I was cutting-"

"Isabella! Come on!" Ginger dragged Isabella to the lunch room and to the fireside girls' table.

"What's wrong?" Holly said surprised by Ginger's face. Phineas was watching from his table which wasn't far so he could hear.

"Look!" She showed everyone at the table Isabella's wrist. The whole table went quiet.

" Oh, Isabella... Why?"Holly said. "Look. It's nothing..." Isabella said trying to cover her wrist"Nothing? Isabella look at your wrist! That's not nothing!" Isabella sat down and put her head in her hands.

Phineas's POV

Isabella? Cutting? I would never thought I would hear those two words in the same sentence. I was shocked. All of a sudden, a girl walked up to me," Hi Phineas!" A girl with curly blond hair said. "Uh, Hi?" I seen Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford turn their heads. In the corner of my eye I seen Isabella looking. "So, since your single...you wanna go out?" She giggled after. She just sounded mean and snobby by that sentence. "Uh, do I know you?" "No but I know you" She twirled her hair.

~Isabella's POV~

I stood up,"I'm going to the bathroom..." Gretchen stood up as well. "You have my razor. I'm not gonna do anything." She sat back down again. I seen Phineas look at me from the corner of my eye as I left out of the room.

~Meanwhile~

The girl looked behind her seeing he was looking at Isabella. She glared at her then left. What Isabella didn't know was that she was following her.

~back to Isabella~

I walked into the bathroom and fixed myself up. I looked at my wrist then back at myself. A girl walked in. She didn't even say a word to me before she slapped me. I was took back for a moment, then tried to leave. She stopped me. She took out a kinfe,"Who are you?" I said backing up to the sink. "Your worst nightmare." She stabbed me in the stomach. I fell and everything went dizzy. I hit my head on the sink and then, everything went black...

~nobody's POV~

"Isabella has been gone for a while..." Milly said worried. "Yea, and lunch will end in about 10 minutes." Katie said. " I'll go get her", said Adyson.

Adyson walked into the bathroom and screamed,"Isabella!" She seen she's been stabbed and ran into the lunchroom,"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" She ran over to Phineas and Ferb," I need your phone, NOW!" She was practically shaking. "What happened?" Phineas said. "It's Isabella, s-something happened to her! She's been stabbed and there's blood everywhere!"

"WHAT!" He ran into the girls' bathroom and called 911.


	3. Chapter 3

~Isabella's POV~

I stood in the hall and looked around. I was confused. Was fate giving me another chance? Then, a girl with jet black hair, a pink jumper, and a white shirt walked through me. Was I reliving it? Was the universe trying to tease me? I walk up to Isabella and the mystery guy. I try to scream to them but they didn't here me. I seen Phineas turn the corner. I touched Isabella getting ready for the worse part. Then, it happened I put my head down and cried.

~Phineas's POV~

I sat in the hospital room. I was so worried about her. All of a sudden, I seen a tear come down her eye. I was confused. Actually, everyone in the room was confused. I got up and wiped the tear. I couldn't take seeing her like this.

~Isabella's POV~

I ran into the bathroom to see me taking my razor out. I tried to scream in her ear. But, it didn't work. She started to cut and I flinched. I'm feeling whatever she's feeling.

~Phineas's POV~

I seen her flinch and my eyes widened. What was happening to her?

~Isabella's POV~

I walked home behind the dream Isabella. I looked over at dream Phineas and Ferb and walked over I tried to wave my hand in their face. Nothing. I walked straight into my house because you know, I'm considered a ghost. I sat in my bed. Then, dream me walked upstairs. All did was lay down. Then, I actually fell asleep.

~Nobody's POV~

The nurse walked into the room. "Excuse me everyone, but visiting time is over. You can come back tomorrow." Everyone left except Phineas. "See you tommorow Izzy..." He kissed her cheek the left.

In the morning, Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet walked into Isabella's room. Isabella looked less paler than yesterday. "Oh my gosh..." Candace said shocked. She'd never thought she'd see Isabella like this.

~Isabella's POV~

I could hear them! I heard them come in my room! I just can't see them. I stood in the stall with dream me. This is when Ginger discovered I was cutting. As dream me came out of the bathroom stall I stayed. I seen Ginger drag dream me out and I followed them. I stood behind the table they were sitting at. I seen the girl with Phineas and walked up to them. As I took a good look at the girl, I realized that she was the leader of the bumble bees. It's a rival troop. She's troop 47392! I looked over at me leaving, and her following. I ran to the bathroom. Dream me walked in, and I panicked. Soon the other girl walked in, and I just suddenly gave up. Soon, I felt a sharp pain and screamed.

~Meanwhile~

~Phineas's POV~

I was reading a magizine, and all of a sudden, I heard isabella scream. I dropped the magizine and went by her side. Then, doctors ran in,"I'm sorry sir. But, you need to leave!" I was forced out of the room when I heard a long beep." I sat in a chair outside the room and put my head in my hands and cried


	4. Surprise ending

Three hours later, the doctor came out with a sad face on. Isabella's mom, Vivian, stood up," How is she?" The doctor looked down," I'm sorry Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro…" Vivian sat down and cried. Ferb comforted her while a tear trickled down his face aswell. Phineas just sat there and cried in his hands, he couldn't believe he lost her, permanently.

The next day, Phineas wouldn't leave his room. He was crying all day. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He kept looking out his window at Isabella's house. He would imagine her walking across the street with her jet black her going down her back. He thought about her angelic voice, her eyes, the way she looked. Then, he had gotten mad when he thought about the guy kissing her.

A week later, it was Isabella's funeral. Phineas sat on his bed looking at a picture of Isabella. Ferb stood in the doorway," Hey…" "Hey…" Phinea repeated emotionless. Ferb was in a all black tux," You going?" "No… Tell Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro I said 'I'm sorry'…." Ferb nodded his head. "I understand.." There was an awkward silence between the two. Ferb looked down and walked out of the house.

At the funeral, there was a lot of crying, (mostly from Vivian). Isabella was buried and people left. Vivian had to be helped to her car, because she could barely walk from crying. Phineas was standing under a tree. He was waiting for everyone to leave, so that he could have his alone time with Isabella. When everyone left, Phineas walked over to her grave. He placed red roses down and a tear trickled down his face. "Phineas…" Phineas heard a familiar voice and turned around. Isabella stood there with a long, white, flowing dress. "I-Isabella?" "Phineas, please don't cry." She walked over to him and wiped his tear. " But, how? You're, you're.." "Dead? Yeah, I am. But, Phineas I need to tell you something." Phineas stayed quiet, as if he was telling her to talk."I've seen you the past week. You're a mess! You need to get over me." "Isabella, I can't." "Yes you can Phineas! This isn't the Phineas that I know!" "Isabella, it's not that easy!" Isabella hesitated," Phineas, promise me one thing." "Anything…" "Never forget about me." She kissed him then disappeared.

Isabella woke up in what seemed like a puddle of sweat. She looked around her room. She looked at her wrist. They were cut free.

~Isabella's POV~

It was all a dream! Phineas and I are still together! I never died! I got dressed and ran downstairs. Mom was cooking breakfast," Hi sweetie." I hugged her," Woah! Where did that come from?" I explained everything to her. She stood still for a second," Wow…" She looked pretty surprised. Then, she sat down at the table. "I know! I must've had hot chocolate before I went to bed again!" Every time I have hot chocolate before bed, I get these crazy dreams that seem real. I finish my breakfast and run across the street. I open his gate,"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" "Hey Isabella! Ferb and I are looking over our blueprints." Phineas said happily. "Well, I think I have a new invention for you guys." Isabella said excited. "Okay what?" "A machine that can project your dreams!" Phineas smiled," Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

**THE END**


End file.
